


Perfect Mess

by Dansnotavampire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, And he loves clint, Angst, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansnotavampire/pseuds/Dansnotavampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro & Clint angst. Spin the bottle. Mild stony. Not much else tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Mess

**Author's Note:**

> First hawksilver & first ao3 Yay :)

Clint Barton was, in a word, a mess. Over a kid. Namely one Pietro Maximoff. _A kid._ A kid who might've just thrown his entire life away for an old washed out spy. _37 bullets_ had just been dug out of his chest, and yet more had been pulled from his thighs. Only Wanda's powers had kept Pietro alive for this long. The girl's powers were the most frightening of any of The Avengers, at least in Clint's mind. It was probably due to his previous - how should we put it - _involuntary experiences_ with mind control. But Wanda's powers had kept Pietro alive, so that was good enough for Clint. Clint was never quite sure what he felt for the kid - most days he wanted to pin the kid to a wall with a handfull of well-aimed arrows, but some days, like today, with the brat almost more bullet-hole than human - _'Your fault'_ Clint's brain reminded him helpfully - all Hawkeye wanted to do was force-feed the brat and his twin shitty kid's telly and hot chocolate to make up for their childhood, sadly lost and left in a cruel Sokovian orphanage and a, now destroyed, HYDRA facility. Then there were some days, sparsely scattered amongst the time Clint had known the twins, where Clint wanted to pin the quick little bastard up against the nearest wall with something other than his arrows. Such as with his mouth, his fingers and lips and tongue turning Pietro into a whining, pliable mess of moans and pants and that stupid blond hair and those crystal-clear blue eyes, which Clint couldn't get out of his head, the image of them losing their beautiful sparkle and fading away to a dull grey never to leave his head, no matter whether the idiot survived or not. He was in the cradle now, his wounds being patched up slowly, skin and muscle being regrown in place of the gaping holes that littered the kid's skin. As the hours passed, other Avengers popped in and out, claiming to be checking up on Pietro, but more likely to actually be making sure Clint was alright. Wanda was the only one who stayed longer than a few minutes, but even she left after an hour or so.  
12 or so hours later, Pietro was moved from the cradle to a hospital bed, and Clint moved with him after getting his injuries seen to by Dr. Cho. He sat by the bed, and looking down at Pietro, who was - for some reason unbeknownst to Clint - wrapped in one of Clint's beloved purple hoodies, Clint felt a sudden overwhelming wave of possessive-protectiveness that made him feel sort of like a creepy old man, and Pietro's constant teasing on the subject had never really helped. Funnily enough, Clint would give anything to hear the brat's teasing again right now, or to hear his annoying cackle that rang out whenever he ran circles around Clint. _'You're talking like he's going to die'_ a soft voice - Wanda's - spoke in his head _'He isn't. I won't let that happen'._ A wave of relief washed over him.  
During the days that Clint waited for Pietro to wake up, he moved from his seat no more than three times a day. He moved from the room even less, and he couldn't be more grateful when Natasha and Wanda stopped trying to get him to move and started bringing him food instead.  
After three long weeks of blurred days and nights, Pietro woke up, and within moments Clint had smothered him in a hug. When Clint pulled away, and Pietro just gave him a blank-faced stare and asked who he was and why he'd just tried to break his ribs with a hug, Clint nearly died. He'd gone and fucking _fallen in lo-_. Wait. Had he just been about to say he was _in love with_ Pietro Maximoff? He had.Shit. _Shit._  
Shit.  
He was so busy having a breakdown from his sudden epiphany that he almost missed the cry of laughter that exploded from the kids perfectly sculpted lips and the gleeful smile that he had missed so much in the time the brat had been lying in that bed. In between gulps of laughter the kid managed to squeeze out a few sentence fragments. "The _look_ on your face, Old Man - looked like someone had just, _murdered_ your puppy, or something," the kid paused for breath, before asking "Did you _really_ miss me _that much,_ Old Man?" It was the final question, a hint of doubt tainting Pietro's beautiful accent, that did it. Clint practically _launched_ himself at Pietro, and wrapped himself around the kid, sobbing his eyes out. "Fuck I missed you, you fucking idiot, never fucking do that to me again I fucking _hate_ you, I thought you were going to die I _hate_ you you fucking _kid_. _Fuck._ You're a fucking _kid._ Why'd you sacrifice yourself for _me?_ You've got your whole life ahead of you, and you _sacrificed_ yourself for a fucking washed out wreck of a spy - why'd ya do it, kid?" Pietro paused for a moment before answering.  
"Because you are human. Everyone else in this place is so - how do you say it? - powerful, and you, Clint Barton, you are so pathetically human it hurts, and saving you was the right thing to do, and you needed to live, because you are a father, and a husband-" Clint had to cut Pietro off there. "Not anymore. Me and Laura got divorced while you were in a coma. We weren't what the other needed anymore. But otherwise, please continue, kid." That 'Kid' pushed Pietro over the edge. "I AM NOT A KID, CLINT BARTON! STOP PLAYING ME DOWN BECAUSE OF MY AGE! _I STOPPED BEING A KID WHEN THE BOMBS HIT, WHEN I GOT US INTO THIS MESS, WHEN I NEARLY DIED SAVING YOUR FUCKING LIFE!_ I never got to be a kid, Clint, stop reminding me of the life I never had!" Pietro's screaming fit ended, his face flushed, his eyes dark with anger, red-rimmed and teary, and in a low growl he added " _Get the fuck out, Clint Barton."_  
Clint decided to leave before the kid could run him over or something.  
Pietro Maximoff was now, once again, a mess. This time, though, it wasn't caused by anything to do with his sister. Wanda had been his priority his entire life, at least since the bombs hit, and now he was stressing over someone else, he was almost _nervous_ to tell his sister, as of the thought of him caring for someone else was going to upset her, or make her jealous. He wasn't quite sure _why_ he thought that, as he knew his sister would actually be pretty happy that he'd found someone, and of course she'd had no problem leaving him for _that fucking robot_ Vision. He wished Clint'd stayed, but why would he? Pietro was just a street orphan who signed himself up for superpowers, and he - Clint, that is - was far his superior; in both age and importance - Clint was human, and brilliant, and skillful, and _definitely_ the coolest of The Avengers, just because he was a human, and had somehow found a place amongst all these powered up gods, and Clint Barton was _important_ , and Pietro had told him to fuck off, and Clint was probably going to hate him forever.  
The next few weeks were the most awkward time of both of the boys' lives, and the most annoying for Natasha and The Scarlet Witch. The boys refused to talk to each other, which meant that Tony was forced to reinstate movie nights, which was only disappointing for him because it meant that he no longer got to flirt with Steve in private, and if the others were around they couldn't flirt without Tasha hitting them or something. The boys still didn't talk to each other until a very... Hmm... _Memorable_ game of Spin the bottle. Everyone was drunk; even Steve to a certain degree. The game had escalated to the point where Tony had simply decided that he got to choose what the person whom the bottle landed on did, and who the did it with- cue Steve asking what happens if the bottle landed on Tony, to which Tony replied "Shut up, Capsicle, before I make you _fondue_ with me." The look on Steve's face was utterly priceless. Clint was starting to get bored, when the bottle landed on Pietro. "Hmmm..." Tony said, "You, Mr Speedy Gonzales, have to take Katniss over there into the bedroom and sort out whatever mess you two got into when you woke up. _Got it?"_  
_'Was that last but meant to sound so threatening?'_ Clint thought, as he and Pietro were shoved into the nearest empty bedroom. There were five solid minutes of awkward not-quite-eye-contact before Clint spoke. "Sorry... For, y'know, calling you a kid and all... I just- while you were- y'know, nearly dead, I just sort of- I dunno... Fuck this..." He trailed off as Pietro cupped his face in his hands and pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss. They broke apart, and Pietro, not wanting to break the spell the kiss had cast upon them, whispered, "I think I know where you are coming from, Clint, all my teasing made you feel like a dirty old man, no? You wanted to remind yourself that I was young, and you thought you were too old for me. I do not care. You are my Clint now, and I do not care how old you are."  
Clint pauses to take in Pietro's words, and simply smirks before replying, "I'm your Clint now, huh? I like the sound of that." Before pulling Pietro back in, their lips locking together like two halves of a locket, Pietro's tongue lapping at Clint's lower lip, forcing his lips apart, and they clashed together, waves of blue and purple, a mesh of teeth and lips and tongues and breathy moans, followed by softly whispered 'I love you's as they basked in the soft glow of their love.  
Sure the two may argue, and may be reckless, and messy, but if you were to ask any of The Avengers, they would say the two belonged together, two halves of the same heart.  
A perfect mess.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on Tumblr!](%E2%80%9Cemisnotavampire.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
